


the first touch of blissful torment

by EllaYuki



Series: prince and tailor au [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crown Prince Victor, Fluff, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Tailor's Assistant Yuuri, Touch-Starved Victor, Yuuri tries not to die because Victor keeps touching him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yuuri starts his service in the royal palace and victor is a) fascinated, b) unable to stop touching him, and c) desperate to finally have someone create an outfit to his exact specifications.





	the first touch of blissful torment

the idea to have yuuri as his personal tailor comes to victor before he even reaches the palace, the order given (after a short, if loud, argument with his father) and the missive sent early the next morning. mila seems happy to have someone to help her with victor’s more elaborate orders, and she’s generally friendly, so he doesn’t worry about any animosity going on between his long-time seamstress and his new tailor.

victor is… well, he doesn’t think he’s already in love, but he’s fascinated with yuuri. he’s fascinated with his big brown eyes and with his soft voice and his plush lips and his strong arms. he knows it might just be because he’s touch-starved, because outside his family and a handful of select few who always keep their touch clinical and respectful, he’s never really had much human contact. he knows that, and he really doesn’t care.

victor feeling breathless had more to do with yuuri wrapping his arms around him and pressing their bodies together in his rush to get victor out of the way of that wild horse than almost getting trampled, and victor is sure he’ll never forget the feeling.

yuuri is tentative when he arrives at the palace, skittish and overly careful, like anything he might say or do will send him to the gallows. victor lets him settle in first, presents him to mila and to the rest of his household and lets him get to know them and get a rundown of his duties.

he keeps to himself for the first two days, not wanting to scare yuuri, or to make him think other things are expected of him, but the moment yuuri requests an audience and timidly asks to take victor’s measurements, it’s like a damn breaks inside him.

he fiddles with yuuri’s hair while he measures his neck and shoulders, drapes his arms around yuuri’s shoulders while yuuri moves the tape down and around his torso, and goes back to playing with his hair and trying not to blush when yuuri is down on his knees, measuring his hips, his thighs and down to his ankles, his feet.

yuuri’s hands are trembling slightly at first, probably still too scared of touching him, but as he keeps working, stopping every few minutes to jot down notes in a ledger on the dressing table besides them, he seems to gain a bit more confidence, seemingly lost in his element.

he’s so serious, despite his obvious apprehension. when victor nonchalantly asks what the point of it is, since yuuri can just use the measurements mila has taken, his voice, though quiet, is strong and level.

‘my father always said that a good tailor takes his own measurements,’ he says as he keeps working, ‘he doesn’t rely on someone else’s. i’m sure miss mila’s are perfect, but i’d like to make sure nonetheless, if i really am to make something for your highness.’

he wonders, distantly, what yuuri would think, would do, if victor were to have him make his clothes for the upcoming mid-summer ball.

mila usually does them, though usually not exactly to victor’s specifications (because the king and queen like to stick their noses in his business, even where his clothes are concerned), more a toned down version of what he’d like, with just one outrageous detail here and there to keep him satisfied.

he wonders if yuuri would, or could, make him an ensemble that would surpass even victor’s wildest imagination. he decides he wants to find out.

‘hey, yuuri,’ he calls out as the young man finishes writing in his ledger, ‘there’s going to be a ball in a fortnight. i want you to make my reception outfit for it.’

he can see yuuri freezing. and then slowly, oh so slowly, turning to face him, eyes wide, jaw slack, cheeks pink.

‘i’m… sorry?’

‘mila will be making the one for the after dinner dance, but i want you to make the one for when i receive our esteemed guests.’ he clarifies. yuuri still looks incredulous, a bit dazed, too, and victor finds it both funny and endearing.

‘but,’ he finally manages to find his voice, ‘but, your highness! i thought… i thought i’d only have to take care of your highness’ more casual clothes, since i’m only just starting and seeing as i’ve only been an apprentice so far… i’ve never made anything as elaborate as what a prince might wear to a ball!’

victor can’t help chuckling. really, yuuri is so cute in his concern.

‘don’t worry, yuuri,’ he tells him, in his most soothing voice, ‘i trust you. i’m sure you’ll do just fine. and besides!’ he knows the smile spreading on his face is irresistible, ‘it’s not like you’re going to have to create something out of thin air. i’ll give you a rough sketch of what i want you to do, and mila will provide you with anything you’ll need.’

‘but-‘

‘but nothing~!’ he interrupts, ‘i want yuuri to do this for me, and i’m sure yuuri won’t disappoint his prince…’

he can see the exact moment the fight runs out of yuuri and he glomps him again, wraps his arms around his shoulders and rubs his face into yuuri’s soft, dark hair.

honestly, victor’s pretty sure he’ll wear whatever yuuri makes, no matter how it’ll end up looking, but he has a feeling yuuri will give him _exactly_ what he wants.

~

‘isn’t [this](http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire3/737a443f1f35bb67ab4bba1cedad20ab1486210598_full.jpg) a bit too much?’ yuuri asks, sounding almost afraid to voice his doubts.

‘you think so?’ victor asks, looking over the sketch in yuuri’s hands, ‘i think it’s just fine.’

‘um, well… but…’

‘what is it?’

yuuri bites his lower lip. victor notices. and he has to tear his eyes away.

‘it’s just… this looks more like something you might wear in winter, not for a mid-summer’s ball?’

victor looks over the sketch again, goes over the annotations he’d penned in around the drawing.

‘hmm… well, i guess… if you use the fabrics i suggested here, but i think it can be done with something thinner? more summer appropriate?’

‘well,‘ yuuri says, a touch bit more confident, but still somewhat unsure. ‘i guess we could use a lighter silk for the shirt, and dispense with the fur around the neck… and i’ll see what else miss mila has that i could use.’

‘so you’ll do it? just like this?’

‘i will try my best, yes.’

‘you’re the best, yuuri!’

yuuri barely manages to save the paper in his hands when victor hugs him again.

yes, yuuri really is the best.


End file.
